S.W.A.T. (vehicle)
|modelname = swatvan |handlingname = SWATVAN |textlabelname = SWATVAN }} The S.W.A.T. is an armored law enforcement vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Design Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Designed as a large blue four-wheeled armored riot control police vehicle for San Andreas, the S.W.A.T. is more accurately described as an armored personnel carrier (APC), contrary to its "Tank" name. The S.W.A.T. is based on the Cadillac Gage V-100 Commando, which the real-life Los Angeles Police Department sometimes used as an urban assault vehicle during the 1980s and 1990s. The S.W.A.T. can accommodate two people, who can enter through the doors on either side. There are also various hatches on top of the APC, but these are not accessible. The vehicle also features a wailing siren but lacks light bars to complement it, like the Barracks. Both the front and rear areas of the vehicles are modeled with some sort of unusable "tow hitch". While the S.W.A.T. will appear either unmarked or marked with a single digit (ranging from 1-9), the vehicle tends to appear with the number 7. Performance Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The S.W.A.T. is a very capable vehicle, with excellent top speed and grip, however suffering from understeer and poor acceleration up inclines (thanks to its heavy weight). On road, the vehicle handles acceptably well for such an armored vehicle, and the same goes for off road. Thanks to its large wheels and 4WD powertrain, it is capable of scaling moderately steep hills. However, its suspension is obviously geared for more urban environments, as although being soft, it has very little travel, and the wheels gain camber angle as they extend downward. These traits make well for crossing small bumps like curbs, and keeping the vehicle stable in corners by managing body roll, however, they make the vehicle noticeable bouncy off-road, compared to more capable vehicles such as the Patriot and Rancher. It features a fully rotatable water cannon that can easily knock down enemies, meaning it can put out fires and is fun to drive, as its shovel-shaped front easily pushes cars harshly with minuscule damage done to the APC. The vehicle is more resistant to bullets than the average car, akin to the cut FBI Truck, however is no more resistant to crashing and damage than said car. However, it can only be obtained in the last mission, where it appears bulletproof and fireproof, so for an entirely unmodded game, the S.W.A.T. can be considered bulletproof. The S.W.A.T., like any police vehicle, can be used to initiate the Vigilante vehicle mission. However, since Carl Johnson cannot perform a drive-by in the S.W.A.T., it is not recommended to try to do so. Out of all police vehicles in the game, the S.W.A.T. is one of the least favorable choices for this mission, being rather slow and poor in turning. However, the water cannon may be used to subdue attacking criminals for a ramming attack, and its heavy weight can be used as a weapon to inflict damage on any vehicle in its path. Like the Fire Truck, the S.W.A.T. is only equipped with a water cannon, which acts identical to those found on the aforementioned vehicle. The turret can be rotated in a 360 degree and traverses and elevates very fast. As with the Fire Truck, the water cannon cannot harm pedestrians but they can be knocked down, as well as used to putting out fires. GTA San Andreas Overview Image Gallery SWAT-Tank-GTASA-PS2.jpg|The S.W.A.T. in PS2. ZeroRC-GTASA-Interior6.jpg|Various toy boxes in Zero RC, with the SWAT Tank visible. SWAT-GTASA-Screenshot.PNG|S.W.A.T. tanks Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *End of the Line - In order to get inside Big Smoke's hideout, Carl Johnson has to steal a S.W.A.T. from nearby SWAT members fighting against a group of gangs. While inside the crack palace's first floor, a second one will ambush through the wall and two SWAT members appears. Locations Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The S.W.A.T. is considerably rare, appearing only twice during the last mission, only one of which can be stored in a garage: * The first one is required to be stolen by the player to ram into Big Smoke's Crack Palace (which is bullet and fireproof), but may be stored in any available garage space after. Due to a glitch during the mission, however, it is difficult to save the S.W.A.T. as it will normally disappear after the mission (apart that this glitch also affects other law enforcements vehicles). The only way to save it will be to fail the mission and then play it again. The easiest way to fail and keep the vehicle is simply to park it in a garage, and then blow it up. Once the S.W.A.T. is destroyed, the player must allow the garage door to close and then reopen it to restore its condition. * The second one is seen inside the Crack Palace when ambush, and it is also unlocked and drivable, but cannot be saved into a garage, as the vehicle is stranded within the interior. Unlike the first one, it is not bullet nor fireproof. *For the iPhone version, the method is a bit different: The player must store the vehicle in the garage and then commit suicide to fail the mission. Afterwards, they must press "NO" when asked to restart the mission, then the player can go back to the garage where the vehicle was stored, and then save the game. The S.W.A.T. will be saved in that garage. Trivia General * As indicated by the existence of the handling line being still in the game files of the PC version of Grand Theft Auto IV, a "S.W.A.T.", implied to be the same vehicle as that in GTA San Andreas, was intended to appear in the game.Grand Theft Auto PC: Grand Theft Auto IV\common\data\handling.dat>SWAT An equivalent was finally made available in The Ballad of Gay Tony, in which a NOOSE APC with an operable cannon fitted with explosive rounds is introduced. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * The S.W.A.T. shares its engine sound with the Enforcer and the Barracks. * When entered, Carl sits in an invisible chair and puts his hands in an invisible spot where the steering wheel is supposed to be located. Also, Carl sits where the doors are located, which is a developer's oversight, as the main cab of the vehicle is located at the front. * Boxes of S.W.A.T. models can be found in the Zero RC store, labeling the vehicle as the "Swat Van 92". 92 refers to the year San Andreas is set (1992). Also, the wheels are much thinner than the actual model (about as 1/2; 1/3 of the actual wheel's width). * Strangely, Denise or GSF members can do drive-bys inside this vehicle. They pass through the S.W.A.T. windows. Whether this was intentional or oversight is unknown. * According to unused audio lines, the S.W.A.T. Tank is meant to appear in the chase in End of the Line, attempting to ram the player's Feltzer off the road. Carl will have to shoot out the S.W.A.T.'s tires to make it loose control and crash. * Attempting to spray the water cannon from the front or the back will collide the water stream with the S.W.A.T itself, meaning that the player should aim upward or to the sides when using the cannon. References See Also *APC - The Ballad of Gay Tony equivalent. *FBI Truck - A similar anti-riot vehicle. Navigation }} de:SWAT-Transporter (SA) es:Tanque S.W.A.T. fi:S.W.A.T. fr:S.W.A.T. nl:SWAT Tank pl:S.W.A.T. (pojazd) pt:Tanque SWAT ru:SWAT Tank Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Special Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Police Category:SWAT Category:APCs Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:All wheel drive vehicles